darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Seemings: These Hollow Bones
Seemings Herein lie the various ways the body of a Man is changed by the warping, twisting fingers of the Faerie curling deep within Man's shivering bones. Each seeming is given a short description, along with any sub-kiths available to said seeming and where in each book they might be found to be read in more clear detail. It is strongly suggested to look up the seeming and kith proper in said books before choosing which fits a character most appropriately. Beasts are primal, sensuous beings, given over to the drugging passions and overwhelming furies of their ancient and animalistic natures. Trapped by neither the shining gauze of morality nor the bleak and scratching barbs of immorality, Beasts sprint unbound through the freedom of amorality; whether caring and nurturing or sensuous or violent, every Beast is inextricably tied to the wild Thing they have become. *'Book/Page Found:' : - Changeling the Lost: 101. *'Blessing:' : - 8-Again rolls on Animal Ken. : - Glamour may be spent to add to Presence and Composure rolls. *'Curse:' : - No 10-again rerolls for intelligence. : - Subtract 4 dice from the dice pool if one attempts to use a mental skill untrained. *'Contract Affinities:' : - The Den. : - Fang and Talon. : - Wild. *'Kiths': : - Optional subgroups to which a Beast may find affinity. Darklings are those whispering shadows, those longing sighs that fill the darkness and awaken every lonely dream. Once people that lived in brightness and sunlight, Darklings are those Lost that were forced away from the sun and into horrific landscapes of Lovecraftian horror and fear. These children of gloaming are survivors, able to keep their sanity intact while being forced through otherworldly horrors in an alien world that they rejected. *'Book/Page Found:' : - Changeling the Lost: 104. *'Blessing:' : - 9-Again rolls on Stealth. : - Glamour may be spent to add to Wits, Subterfuge and Stealth rolls. *'Curse:' : - During daylight, all Contract use suffers from -1 to the dice pool. : - This is increased to -2 if the sun is directly visible to the Darkling. *'Contract Affinities:' : - Darkness. : - Shade and Spirit. *'Kiths': : - Optional subgroups to which a Darkling might slink. Beings forged from the very primordial, beating and living hearts of the elements themselves, Elementals are infused to near bursting with the mad power of natural forces. They are as varied as the land themselves, from bombastic men whose voices boom like the rolling of deep thunder to tiny wisps that flit about, nearly ethereal in their delicate, timeless, wild beauty. *'Book/Page Found:' : - Changeling the Lost: 108. *'Blessing:' : - Glamour may be spent to add the changeling's wyrd rating to health for an entire scene. *'Curse:' : - The 10-again rule does not apply for Manipulation as well as the following skill rolls: Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, Socialize. *'Contract Affinities:' : - Communion. : - Elements. : - Wild. *'Kiths': : - Optional origins from which an Elemental bursts forth. Creatures of unearthly perfection that have been forged in the twin fires of agony and bliss, the Fairest are beautiful monsters with swords for tongues and envenomed honey for words. They inspire, they delight, they love, and they destroy all at single whim, perhaps the closest of all in temperament to their own former Fae Keepers. *'Book/Page Found:' : - Changeling the Lost: 113. *'Blessing:' : - Glamour may be spent to add to Presence, Manipulation, and Persuasion rolls. *'Curse:' : - For all Clarity rolls, the Fairest suffer a -1 to their dice pool. *'Contract Affinities:' : - Separation. : - Vainglory. *'Kiths': : - Optional echelons to which a Fairest might rise. Ogres are what happen when the abused fight back. Ogres are also what happen when the abused become the abusers. Cursed with a foul temper that is difficult to control, Ogres are nonetheless capable of gentler emotions. It has simply been made...difficult for them.. *'Book/Page Found:' : - Changeling the Lost: 116. *'Blessing' : - Glamour may be spent to add to Strength, Brawl, and Intimidation rolls. *'Curse:' : - Ogres recieve no 10-again roll for any composure roll with the exception of perception. : - This extends to when Composure is being usd as a Defense Trait, in which a -1 to the dice pool is suffered. *'Contract Affinities:' : - Oath and Punishment. : - Stone. *'Kiths': : - Optional groups to which an Ogre may hold allegiance. Bodies bent and twisted, lessened and wasted from eternity upon eternity of torture and slavery, the Wizened are perhaps the most physically ruined by their enslavement in the Faerie. However, they are also the bearers of specialized skills honed to a razor-fine, bleeding edge. Such is their legacy. *'Book/Page Found:' : - Changeling the Lost: 101. *'Blessing:' : - Glamour may be spent to add the character's Wyrd score to his or her Dodge pool for the rest of the scene. This ONLY applies to dodging attacks. : - Glamour may be spent gain a 9-again roll to all Dexterity rolls for the entire scene. *'Curse:' : - No 10-again rerolls for Presence. : - Subtract 2 dice from the dice pool if one attempts to use a Social skill untrained. *'Contract Affinities:' : - Animation. : - Artifice. : - Forge. *'Kiths': : - Optional subgroups to which a Wizened finds succor. All game information owned by White Wolf; it is simply retyped here for ease of use. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki